Black paper, Silver ink
by Amazingnessofcats
Summary: Hey you, My name is kathrine and this is a journal of my cool but unfortunately short life. My romantic adventure in camp half blood was great and all but what is it all if the story isn't shared. Please follow us and become a stalker. I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, but I wish I did! This is only by Elizabeth.
1. My lovely arrival

Black paper, Silver ink

**I was panting hard as I met blades with him. I pushed hard, making him lose is balance and I swung for his shins. He some how managed to jump over my blade and land on two feet. He lunged at my chest but I deflected it. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. I tripped over a rock and fell on my back. My crimson dress tore up the side of my leg but do i care about this at the moment? No! The rock was right in front of my foot and instinctively I kicked it at him. It hit his head unexpectedly and he dropped his sword in shock. I grabbed it and immediately crossed the blades across his neck. **

"before you die, I wish to know the name of whom I defeat for then I can brag later to your bawling friends," I said through heavy breathing.

"Percy," he spat, "and yours?"

"Garnet Arrow," I replied.

"is that your real name?" Percy questioned. Garnet Arrow is not my really name. It's just a nickname my friends call me, but he doesn't have to know that. My real name is Kathrine.

"whats the difference. If I kill you now it won't matter," I snarled leaning towards his face.

"if it doesn't matter my won't you tell me?" he said leaning towards the blades across his neck. I moved them back a little so he wouldn't cut himself. Why didn't I let him cut himself? What was I thinking! I am going to kill him! He knows I am weak. I couldn't kill someone. I was just putting on a show to look tuff. Coming up the hill were some more teens, I was out numbered. I sneered at Percy and slowly pulled back the blades, making sure he wouldn't bolt. Then I had a wonderful idea. I tripped Percy, throwing the swords to the side and we fell to the ground, Percy landing right on top of me.

Ok, ok, your probably thinking 'I thought you wanted to kill him not make him horny!' but I kind of started my journal in the exciting part.

Flashback... (magical sounding music)

My school dance. I had a beautiful crimson dress that was tight in the waist and strapless. It was knee length and I had a matching pair of pumps to go with my dress. My hair was in beautiful locks and my lipstick was also matching with dress and pumps. Yes I am very color coordinated. I had beautiful diamond earrings in and my always on garnet pendant. The pendant was given to me at the age of 6 and it was from my grandmother who is now in the after life.

So I get to my school dance and everyone is like 'wow, she looks so pretty' and all the hot guys in 11th grade are like 'wow, I would totally date her if she wasn't in grade 10'. It's kinda sad that they won't date me cause I'm a year younger but back to the story. I dance with my friends a bit and I mix and mingle when after about 30min all hell brakes loose. It always happens when I am having a good time or something.

The mean girls turned into these flying things and were trying to attack me. I must sound crazy but it's true! I ran to the hallways where the trophy for archery is in my school and took the bow and arrow in the display case. Since I am a champion archer I shot the things to dust instantly.

After that I couldn't explain the mess I made for destroying the hallways and school so I when home packed my bags and ran away. I live in Toronto so it was a quick bus over to the boarder where i snuck passed security and into the USA. I had no clue where I was going. Something just told me go south in the shore.

The next crazy thing is that this massive black dog - the cutest thing in the world - comes to me out of nowhere and brought me a silver sword and a bow and a bunch of arrows. The dog and I became friends and I named him Onyx. He is so massive that most of the time I was riding him.

Eventually I got to this forest area, then I came to this hill. On the top of the hill was a guy. He looked like 16 and his hair was black and kind of shaggy. His eyes were sea green and he was just taller than me. To be honest he was kinda cute. When he saw me get off Onyx he stared for a moment probably wondering 'why is there a girl in a prom dress getting of huge dog' then started running down the hill towards me. Onyx started to bark and growl. The boy took out a sword from nowhere and started to attack my dog. I couldn't let him chop up my dog like a ninja so I took out my sword and started to attack him. And that is where I am now.

Back to recent events...

"well it looks like Percy is doing just fine," said a boy with wispy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that could really light up a room. The rest of the teens giggled, except one girl who had here arms crossed and a very cross face. Her piercing grey eyes stared me down, like i did something wrong. As if he had just notice, Percy got up quickly and picked up his sword. While he was blushing and all the other kids were laughing I quickly snook off into the near by woods. After a second they noticed and looked around. I had climbed up a tree and was getting my bow and arrow out to scare them away. I loaded my harmless firecracker arrow and aimed into the center of the clueless cloud of gawking teens. It was dark but I felt like I had night vision.

PEW! PEW! PEW! The colors were amazing from up in the tree. My arrow stuck someone right in the chest. As I said, it is harmless and is just attached to the shirt. The crowd screamed and panicked. The guy who I hit looked really alarmed and his face was priceless. I started to laugh. So hard that I even fell out of the tree. So loud that everyone looked at me rolling around on the ground in a dress almost wetting myself. So obvious that I knew I was in trouble once everyone noticed me. My smile faded fast once everyone saw me. I was about to escape again when Percy grabbed me and pulled my hands behind my back. With the help of another, he wrapped a rope around my wrists, binding them tight. Just to screw around with them a bit more I went limp in Percy's arms once he had bonded them. I closed my eyes so it looked like I had passed out or something. I hear an 'ooooooooh' come from the crowd of teens watching the show. I don't know where Onyx went but I hope we ran away. I was carried bridal style down a hill and the rest I don't know. I actually was tired so I ended up falling asleep in his arms.


	2. Why? Why? And why?

When I woke I was laying in a cot with this super soft downy pillow and blanket. For a second it felt like home but better. At home I slept in a cot with 2 thin blankets and one old raggedy pillow. My foster parents were very poor and I was lucky I found such a wonderful dress at the thrift shop for just $8 dollars. It was my 'present for the year' my mom had said. I wanted to just close my eyes and go back to sleep but then I remembered what had happened before I fell asleep. Where was I? Where was everyone else I saw on the hill. I sat up in the cot and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and in the doorway was a guy in a suite with eyes all over his body. I screamed bloody murder. The thing came over to me and put his hand over my mouth. It felt so weird cause of all the eyes that were fluttering on my lips. I calmed down once I realized he was not a threat. He slowly released his hand from my mouth and motioned him to come this him. I got up and walked down a hall and into a living room area where a man in a wheel chair and another man in a Hawaiian shirt was sitting playing a card game. The Hawaiian shit man glanced up at me and back to his cards.

"Chiron, we have the new godling awakened," the Hawaiian shirt guy said neutrally. The man in the wheel chair looked behind him. I waved.

"ah, hello there! Welcome to camp half blood! It's nice that you've survived," Chiron said turning his wheelchair around to face me. He gave me a warming hand shake.

"survived?" I asked him.

"well most of you demigods don't survive the trip here," Chiron said sadly.

"wait, what? Demigods? Where is here? What do you mean don't survive?" I asked. So many questions, just couldn't ask them all at once.

"haven't you ever wondered why so many strange unexplainable things happen to you?" he inquired. I have actually never questioned that. It has been happening for so long that it has became a regular.

"no," I said casually.

"no?" he said quite confused.

"well its become a regular that something crazy happens once or twice a year. Been like that my whole life. But I guess it is not a regular for other kids so ya, it's unnatural," I agreed.

"but it is natural for demigods, like yourself. A Demigod is a child of the gods. When a god gets bored he looks for a mortal lover and he creates a half blood with them. These half bloods have special powers in there DNA from their godly mother or father. So which parent do you never see?" Chiron explained.

"I am a foster child and I don't remember anything about my real parents," I said.

"hmm, well your mom or dad will claim you eventually," Chiron shrugged.

The door to the summer house opened and Percy came in.

"how is she doing?" he asked Chiron.

"she's awake and I have explained everything. Well almost everything. You can take her on a tour of your camp," Chiron said back to playing his game.

"where is she?" Percy wondered.

"right here," I said walking toward him.

"oh, didn't see you there," he winced. I gave him a straight face and looked him in the eyes. Right into those beautiful green eyes.

"right," I said sarcastically. Chiron waved as we walked out of the summer house.

"have fun!" Chiron said cheerfully. Percy rolled his eyes. As we walked out often summer house I looked back at it.

"what is that house?" I asked.

"the big house," Percy said with a straight face.

"and what is this camp?" I said looking ahead where I saw what looked like a couple of kids sword fighting.

"this is a camp for half bloods. Here you can train to defend yourself against monsters and any other situation that might you need these skills," said Percy.

"that makes scenes," I shrugged, "but then why could I defend myself against you and in the past I have defended myself multiple times against intruding monsters?"

"you are ADHD, right?" Percy guessed.

"no," I said. Why would I be ADHD?

"really? Are you dyslexic?" he asked.

"no. I am actually very good in language arts," I boasted. I am starting to think that he is both of those things. Why would he be asking me if he wasn't himself. Sorry but I am too proud to not talk about my excellence.

"oh, cause almost all half bloods are ADHD or dyslexic. The ADHD is your natural battle instincts and the extra energy boost when you are tire. Kind of like your back up plan. The dyslexia is because your brain is high wired for a incident Greek," Percy explained. We were passing a archery practice and I took out my bow. It kinda odd that he is talking about Greek and stuff cause I've been really interested in Greek mythology ever since I was young. I learned some Greek and I can write in it easily.

"that's cool but I can all ready read ancient Greek with ought Being dyslexic," I said pulling a regular arrow, aiming it at the bullseye. I shot it perfectly in the center and looked back at Percy.

"I am a perfectly normal A's and B's only student. I have no disabilities like you half bloods and I highly doubt I am one according to your description," I announced to everyone around us, which wasn't many. The sun had set and there were lanterns hung around the camp. Percy was still in awe at my perfect shot.

"so where do I sleep," I said.

"follow me," Percy motioned me to come along. I pulled put my arrow and we continued the tour. Soon we came to an opening. There were 12 unusual looking cabins in a U shape around a small fire pit in the middle.

"these are the cabins of the gods," Percy said pointing at the U shaped buildings, "each one represents a god. The god that is your mother or father is the one you will stay in while your here." I examined each building. One was all froufrou and pink. Another was just like a log cabin. Another was a green house. To me they were all quite boring except for one. It was glowing silver. It entruiged me. I walked towards it to get a better look at it. The raidience of the glistening silver reminded me of the moon. It had some sort of vibe I could not explain. I stepped onto the porch and placed my hands on the doors.

"um, garnet," Percy chided, "that's a sacred cabin for Artemis. No one goes in there."

"the names Kathrine," I told him.

I looked back at him with a sinister glare. He gulped and I pushed the doors open. The room was empty. The floor was a grassy carpet and the ceiling was covered in beautiful stars. I stared in we at the subtle beauty of it.

"my oh my," I said. Percy just shuttered.

"er, Chiron is not going to like this," percy mumbled. I walked into the cabin and shut the doors. In there it felt like home, like I belonged. I stared up at he stars. They were so clear and bright. I layed down on the green grassy carpet and gazed up at them. I felt so free. I looked around the room and in the corner was a little bedside table. I hadn't seen it when I went in the room. I got up and crept over to it. It was a silver table with one leg in the middle. On the table was a little notebook. It was black and had a silver ribbon book mark attached to it. I opened the book and the pages were black. In silver ink there was a message.

Dear Kathrine,

We give this notebook to you to write all the ideas and experiences you have. Write them all down, every single one of them. They can make a difference for the better of our world.

Love you with all our hearts,

Mother A. & Father H.


	3. Notes of encouragement

I just wanted to make a shout out to Miss Butterfly for correcting me and giving me some great suggestions and I really want to hear one of your stories in the future! Thanks ;)

I didn't know what to think. First things first, why is there a message in a note book for me that came out of no where. Second, who is Mother A. and Father H. ? Third, how did they know I would come in here. This is some camp and I am not so excited to be here any more. I want to go home, but the thing is I don't have a home. My home is broken and poor. We can barely afford to keep the roof over our heads. It's good that I left. One less body to feed. I can take care of my self anyways.

I closed to book and behind the cover appeared a silver pen. I picked up the pen and uncapped it. Silver ink dripped onto my dress. I reopened the note book and wrote on the black page beneath the letter to me,

Love you too, mom and dad. The silver stood out so clearly on the black. Agai I closed to book and carried it our of the cabin. Percy had been waiting for me outside of the cabin.

"what is that?" prcy asked nervously.

"non of your business," I snapped. Percy jolted back.

"on with the tour."

He showed me the Pegasus stables and the eating area and the chariot arena and the rock climbing wall. That rock climbing wall looked fun. Lastly we came to the edge of the forest.

"this is the forest where we play caprute the flage on Fridays," Percy gestured towards the never ending forest. I walled into it and Percy followed me quickly. I stopped when I couldn't see the camp clearly.

"so monsters and stuff are in here?" I asked.

"ya but they are only for practice," he said. We stood in silence taking in the surroundings. It was passed dinner now and everyone was at the camp fire singing silly songs. As Percy was giving me a tour of the camp he started to get less timid and I realized he was actually a pretty cool guy. Well of corse he is completely gorgeous but he also has a great sence of humor and justice. I could tell the way he looked into my yes that he thought I was cool too. Our hands accidentally brushed and I looked up at him. I could see my face in the reflection of his eyes and I was blushing. His black hair shined in the moon light. When he looked down at me I had an urge to just fall appart in his arms like I pretended to earlier that afternoon. suddenly his lips pushed up against mine and I fell apart in his kiss. I kissed him back even harder. I pushed him up against a tree and wrapped my leg around the stump securing him there. He slid his arms around my waist and when he reached my but I jumped a bit and opened my mouth, letting him in. I dropped my note book and pen on the ground. We kissed even harder until he suddenly let go. He pushed me off, cause me to trip and fall. I looked to the side and saw that same girl who had her arms crossed on the hill.

"excuse me?" she sneered.

I looked for my note book and pen that I had dropped. When I looked back at her she had it in her hands.

"give me my notebook," I demanded picking myself up.

"give me my boyfriend!" she shouted back in my face. I was completely confused. I looked at Percy who was shaking.

"uh, Annabeth, this is Kathrine. Kathrine, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," Percy squeaked. I filled with rage.

"you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" I said through gritted teeth.

"sorry, things just got a little carried away," Percy's voice trailed off.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled, "why didn't you tell me?!" Annabeth burst out in tears.

"I thought you loved me," she sniffled.

"babe, I'm sorry," Percy approached Annabeth but she slapped him in the face.

"f*** off!" she screamed and ran away dropping my notebook and pen. Percy's head was hung low. he picked up my note book and pen. I snatched it away from his grasp.

"show me back to the cabin I will sleep in and get away," I demanded, "then you should rethink what you have done, apologize to Annabeth, and come back to me when you are finished." I had a neutral face but I winked at him as I headed back towards the camp. He came up beside me and we walked.

"you know it's a rule that your parents have to claim you within the day do walk into camp," he said.

"wonderful," I said, and with those words 2 symbols shined over my head. When I looked up they had faded but Percy's face said it all. He was completely confused and horrified at the same time.

"what were the symbols Percy?"


	4. I'm invincible!

He shuddered pointing above my head,

"m-moon, sta-a-ar, crosssssss with eeye," Percy stuttered.

"Artemis and Hades," he wheezed. Suddenly he bolted out of the forest. I ran after him. It's nice to be a fast runner... But not in a dress.

"Percy!" I called after him, "Percy!"

We ran through the cabins and past all the other stuff and along side the strawberry fields right to the big house. Percy dashed through the doors of the big house shouting, "CHIRON!"

Chiron stood up from his game and put his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"calm, cool, and collective," he told Percy. Percy took a deep breath them said, "Chiron we need a very serious emergency meeting, NOW."

Percy, Chiron, the man in the Hawaiian shirt that I now know is mr. D, and I all sat at the table were they had been playing card games.

"I was in the forest with Kathrine and we were about to leave when she got claimed," Percy began.

"and who is it?" mr. D said.

"2 symbols showed up," Percy said. Mr. D and Chiron exchanged panicked looks.

"and what were the symbols?" Chiron said very slowly and carefully.

"Hades and Artemis," Percy said as calmly as possible. Thunder crackled and it began to rain. The vibe in the room became extremely stressful and tension hung in the air.

"what in gods name happened," mr. D whispered.

"what does that mean?" I asked curiously. I honestly don't know what that means.

"How do I put this simply, both your parents are gods," Chiron said quietly.

"what? Why is that such a big deal," I wondered.

"because that means you have no human blood in you," mr. D said though his hands which covered his face.

"so that means I have only the blood of the gods which means-" Percy said.

"oh gods! I am a god!" I gasped. My hands flung over my mouth.

"yes, I'm afraid so," mr. D sighed.

"what if this is all a practical joke? What if the gods are just messing around with us?" Percy said.

"ya, just a joke," everyone laughed weekly.

"well lets check," Chiron said pulling out a pin.

"Katy, please hold out your arm," Chiron said grabbing my arm. Then he pricked me in the finger.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled. They all gazed at my finger intently standing up to get a closer view. It started to bleed golden blood. I screamed at the top of my lung.

"my blood has never been gold before! This is not normal!" I screamed.

"the blood of the gods," mr. D said and handed me a napkin to stop the bleeding.

I was mortified. How could I have not known? That all my life I have been a god! I am speechless. And I am so young. Then a second thought popped into my head; Percy made out with a god. He is probably thinking the same thing right now too. You know how every god or goddess in Greek mythology is a god of something? I wonder what goddess I am of. I hope the goddess of superstition or of archery.

"do you know what kind of goddess I am?" I asked them.

"we don't decide that. Your parents do," mr. D said, "they did the same for me."

"how will I know if i never see them?" I said.

"just write them a letter," Chiron said. He winked at me and I knew what I had to do.

"just to be safe this is a classified meeting and is only to be discussed in private and with the people here today," mr. D declared, "swear on the river styx."

"we swear," we all chanted, "never to speak a word."

That night I got a camp half blood shirt, a pair of pants, some proper runners, a sleeping bag, and a pair of pajamas

"that's all you'll need for tonight, mistress. See me in the morning and I will provide you with utilities for the showers and anything else you require," Percy said as we walked back to our cabins.

"please don't call me mistress. It's so odd. Just pretend that I am a regular girl demigod, ok? Call me Kathy," I told Percy.

"thank you! I really didn't want to be saying that anyway," Percy said with relief. I giggled and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"it's new to me too. Do you think I wanted this?" I said.

"I turned down being a god when I got the offer," Percy said.

"you were offered to be a god?" I said in amazement.

"ya, when I saved olympus's ass last year. Honestly who wants to be a god? Eternal life? That would suck. Wouldn't it get boring after a while of being forever youthful and no change in your life," he said.

"unfortunately I found out tonight that that is my life, forever," I sighed. He put his arm around my waist as we walked and talked. Then I remembered, "so what is the story of you and Annabeth?"

"well, the first time I had came to camp I was accompanied by her. We were only 12," he started, "we didn't like each other at all when we first met but then we had a few quests together and we became friends and then we liked each other and then we dated. She was my first girlfriend."

"was?" I said, "why can't she be is?"

"well I'm not so sure anymore. I need to change it up once in a while right?" he said with a smile.

"can I be that change?" I whispered to him.

"well, your a goddess-" Percy noted.

"-but I'm the same age as any other half blood and I for all I care I am just like anyone else," I said in a convincing tone.

"ok," he replied quickly. I was kinda shocked at how fast he made up his mind about that. I snuggle up against him as we approached our cabins. We stopped at the doors to artemis's cabin and kissed.

"night babe. Love you," I said.

"love you too," he said back and we kissed again the I went inside. I unrolled my sleeping bag and closed all the curtains. I started to strip and change into the pajamas. Once I was all comfy I flopped onto my sleeping bag. I gazed up at the stars dreaming of Percy. Then I opened my note book and wrote on the second page 'Kathrine + Percy' in a heart. Suddenly a sentence appeared under the heart 'a goddess so young does not fall in love with mortals. Especially not demigods. Xoxo mother'. Now I know how the note book works. I write a message, my mom and dad will respond. 'mom and dad, what am I a goddess of? Much love, Kathrine' I wrote underneath the other sentence. Within seconds another sentence popped up underneath my question. 'we had decided you are to be the goddess of influence and ideas. Minor goddess that is. xo mother and father'. I frowned. What the heck is so great about that? I wrote beneath that note 'what are my powers? Love Kathrine'. I waited. A few seconds went by but no response. I closed the book and shut my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. I've never been able to sleep very well but then I remembered, I am the daughter of Artemis the goddess of the night. Plus gods don't really sleep do they? I payed silent in my sleeping bag. Why me? I asked myself. Then I thought, I am a goddess, I can do whatever the f I want!


	5. Testing, testing, 123

I got out of my sleeping bag and walked out into the moon lit night. It felt so natural for me to be out here. I strolled over to the Poseidon cabins and looked in the window. I saw Percy peacefully sleeping and I thought wake up. He rubbed his eyes and woke up. As smile curled at my lips. I thought look out the window. Percy's head turned towards the window; I waved. He waved back smiling. I thought come and open the door for me. He came and opened the door.

"kathy! It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?" Percy yawned.

"oh just trying out my new power," I said casually.

"you contacted you parents? What are you the goddess of?" he asked.

"goddess of influence and ideas. Minor goddess that is," I said.

"come inside and we can chat longer," he invited me into his cabin. I told him everything I knew about my power.

"but I'm never tired and I can't fall asleep anymore and I should also tell you my parents don't approve of us."

"how did they know?"

"In my notebook I wrote our names in heart and that is how I knew I could communicate through my book to my parents."

"do you think you can contact other people with the note book?"

"maybe, let's try."

Conveniently I had taken my notebook with me to the Poseidon cabin. On the third page I wrote 'dear Percy Jackson, love you, Kathrine'. A few seconds went by when unexpectedly glowing silver letters appeared in front of Percy. The words said 'love you, Kathrine'.

"cool. Now you know you can contact anyone you want!" Percy exclaimed.

"I better let you sleep though. Night love," I said kissing him on the cheek. I was about to get up and go when he said,

"well, you could stay the night, you know, if you felt comfortable with it." I looked back at him and smiled saying,

"you got protection?"

He smugly smiled and said,

"no."

"then sorry. By the way I'm a virgin and I don't mind staying that way," I said and walked out the doors to his cabin. When I got back to my cabin I grabbed my bow and arrows and set out into the forest for some late night monster hunting! It was fun but after about 3 hours I really had to start and hunt for the monsters cause all the monsters that I hadn't killed We're smart and they were hiding. I now had so many artifacts I had to take a trip back to my cabin to drop off a load of them. I was mostly practicing my powers on them to see if the could resist the influence to come out of hiding. Monsters had week minds but there were always a few that were hard to coax out of hiding. Along the way I befriended a few wood nimphs and told them the news of the new goddess to spread the news to other nimphs and people. I didn't tell them my name so it could be a mystery to see who would accuse who for being a goddess. I knew it would get out soon but this is a good way to spread the news. One time I accidentally shot a nymph and so I had to go help her. I realized I not only influence the brain but I can also influence a body because I tried praying for the nymph once I took the arrow out of her gut and she started to heal. Slowly but efficiently the hole started to mend itself. It soon was dawn and I started to feel tired. I assumed that since Artemis is the goddess of the night I got to be a nocturnal person. Yay.

As campers started to wake up for breakfast, I slowly shuffled back to my cabin to take a nap 'til lunch at least. I got into my sleepingbag and started to doze off. I was thinking about my powers when I wondered what kind of stuff I get for being the daughter of Hades?


	6. New kids and strawberry fields

**Please, I beg you, do not read this if you are under 11? Just not the strawberry fields part at the end of the chapter...**

I woke around lunch time and I came to eat at Percy's table since he is also alone when he eats. Piper, a daughter of aphrodite leaned over to me from the table behind me and said,

"have you heard that someone at camp is secretly a goddess spying on our work?" that got around nice and fast. But what was that last part? A spy? Really? Well thats gossip for you. It always gets miss interpreted.

"oh really?" I said try to sound shocked.

"ya and last night they said she was hunting in the forest for monsters," piper said sounding really proud of herself she new all this first. This piper girl I had talked to briefly yesterday and she is actually pretty down to earth. The only reason she would pass this on is if she had any suspicion of the person. How could I know this? Intuition of Hades.

"so who do you think it is?" said Percy playing along.

"well I think it's... Never mind," piper said looking away.

"come on, spill," I said nudging her arm.

"well, I think it's that new camper," piper whispered, "Chloe. She has been keeping a really low profile and she is getting really close to Annabeth, the master of stratigising. I think she is plotting something with her since Percy, um, ditched her."

"oh, ya. Tell her I didn't mean it, I just-" Percy stopped.

"Annabeth has been taking it really hard, but I agree with you, she shouldent be so serious about it. You're only 16, almost 17," piper said using a bit of charm speed to sooth him. I rubbed his back.

"ya, I guess," he said with a sigh.

"and have you heard? A new camper arrived is morning at dawn. His name is Anthony," piper added. My ears perked up. His name sounded so formiliar. Oh ya!

"is it that guy from smosh?" I asked excitedly. They both looked at me confused.

"you guys don't watch smosh?" I said kinda shocked. Every teen knows or watches smosh.

"uh, we don't have any Internet access so we wouldn't know him," Percy said.

"oh ya. Forget it then. Where is he now and what does he look like?" I asked.

Piper pointed over to the Apollo table and said, "he is the tall California boy with the perfect hair." I looked over and there was the blonde, tanned new boy from LA. His hair was truly perfect, all shiny, perfectly fluffy and a perfect side part. He looked a bit too perfect though. He was only around 17 and he looked like he was in his 20s! He was definitely worked out. Not my kind of guy though.

"mmmm..." I hummed. Percy scooted back from my side.

"was that a satisfaction moan?" he questioned with a bit of jealousy, I could tell, starting to brew.

"no!" I said quickly, "that was not a moan! It was more like a distasteful sound."

"good," he exhaled. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "is my ex getting on with the new guy?" I turned to see Annabeth sitting beside Anthony kissing like there was no tomorrow, there golden locks getting tangled.

"what the hell," Piper said plainly.

"that was a bit too quick," Percy said shacking his head, "how could they be in love over 6 hours?" Annabeth glanced over at us while she was making out with Anthony, giving me a cold stair like the one on the hill when I tripped Percy.

"I'll show her," I said pulling Percy's face towards mine and kissing him. When I released he had a dazed smile on his face. I glared over at Annabeth that was now just eating her chili dog. Percy went in for another kiss but I put my hand up.

"not right now," I said gently pushing his face away.

"what?!" he said in protest, "girls. They are so difficult!"

I took a bit out of my apple still keeping an eye on Annabeth and Anthony. Then my eyes went blurry for a second and a voice said,

"you know him." it sounded like my mother. when I got my sight back I was focused on Anthony the new kid. How could I have know him if I had never seen him in my life? He glanced over my then did a double take. He winced and tried not to make eye contact with me for the feast of lunch, but I kept looking straight into his eyes, trying to figure out who he was.

Later was archery practice. I was smoking everyone before Anthony joined the class unexpectedly. Chiron came over to me and said, "I know you are new Kathy but can you show him the ropes?"

"sure thing!" I said blindly, not knowing what was going to happen next. Anthony came up beside me confidently with a bow and arrow in hand. He positioned himself with a perfect stance and pull back. When he shot the arrow it went straight into the bulls eye. I took a step back.

"I don't need ya help," he said with a flame in his eyes.

"that's what I said too," I told him about my arrival and we really bonded. He told me how he was guided by a glowing orb of light from Chicago to camp half blood. He was trying to not look amused about being at camp and getting to do the things he loved doing but you can't hide your happiness in darkness. I cracked his shell when I shot my arrow cracking his arrow in half.

"that's a pretty long trip," I said taking another shot at the target. I hit it dead center again.

"ya but it was fun," he said, "I'm glad to be away from home." he looked distant when he said the words 'home'.

"I had the same feelings. My mom and dad were foster parents and I never really had that real mother daughter or father daughter bond," I said pulling up another arrow.

"so who are your really parents, like, your god ones," he asked. I can't tell him, even though I feel like I could now that I know him pretty good. I had to change the subject. I saw his aim slouching and said,

"lift up your elbows. Never drop your elbows," I said quickly positioning him in the right stance. He shot the arrow boldly. He looked like a fairytale, prince charming, hero. He was very proud, very straight forward, but he seemed a little self conscious, like he was hiding something...

"hey kittykat!" Percy called me. He strode over to Anthony and I and stood between us.

"hey perce," I said. He put his arm around the back of my waist.

"having a good time?" he asked eyeing Anthony.

"ya, just showing Anthony 'the ropes', but I don't think he'll be needing much more help from now on," I said to Percy. Anthony winked at me when percy wasn't looking.

"yup, ya girl is doing a great job for a newby herself," Anthony said gesturing at all the arrows we had shot in the center (which by the way was all of them).

"well class is over and it's time to go to sword fighting," Percy rushed his words and pulled me away. I looked back and waved. Anthony waved back and packed up his equipment. Percy rushed me along to the sword fighting practice area.

"come on Kathrine, I thought we were serious?" Percy grumbled. I was completely shocked at what he just said.

"I don't like him! Is that what you think?" I steamed.

" 'oh look at me! I can shoot 10 shots in a row in the bulls eye! Aren't I a real HERO' ," Percy mimicked.

"I'm telling you I have nothing on him. I didn't even choose to work with him. Chiron asked me. I didn't have a say in this!" I said in defense.

"you could see it in the way he talked to you. He looks like a player. He was flirting! Were you petrified by Madusa or something? Can't you see he is trying to reel you in?!" Percy bitched. I pulled out my sword and Percy pulled put his. We started to duel.

"but it isn't working cause I'm not getting on his hook!" I yelled and lunged at Percy.

"you don't go near him again! You don't even look at him!" Percy yelled back even louder. He swung hard but I am just as strong and anyways, I am a fucking goddess and I am going to kick this mortals ass! I started smashing my sword against his faster and faster until he couldn't keep up and he fell to his knees. Bested by a fucking girl, that's right! Percy knelt on the ground panting like a dog.

"I said, I have nothing on him!" I snarled, my blade tip to his chest, "I think you are just jealous because Annabeth and Anthony were kissing. I don't want him Percy, I want you." I dropped my sword and put my hand out to pick him up. Percy looked up and he had a mischievous grin across his lips. Suddenly from the bathrooms came a bullet of water that hit me forcefully in the forehead. It soaked my face in cold water. My mouth was open and I couldn't move.

"I think it's time to cool off," Percy said standing up. He was thinking his pun was so punny. I read his mind. Oh cool, new power update, can read minds. He was also thinking he was going to kiss me but I beet him to it. He smiled. I thought to him 'take the weight of Annabeth off your shoulders'. he released and said,

"I don't care what Annabeth is doing in her love life. All that matters now is you and I."

"good you desided that," I said. Then I remembered that Percy was supposed to be teaching swordfighting in... I looked at percy's watch and saw that class had started 10 minutes ago. All the campers had been watching the free show. I left quickly blowing him a kiss.

Later that day Chiron came up to me, his face said something was in a very grim state.

"Kathrine please come with me," he said darkly. Percy and I had been kayaking and were just docking our kayaks.

"come on Percy," I said grabbing his hand. We followed Chiron to the big house in silence. I was walking passed some of the kids in camp and Percy was saying hi and stuff to them and I felt like such a loner. I only really knew Percy, piper and Anthony. There was a dude named Leo and another guy named Jason that Percy talked about often but I only had every seen them; never actually acknowledged them. There was this one other guy that I guess would be like my half brother, nico, but he hasn't been around yet. I am talking like I have been at camp for weeks but I really haven't. We arrived at the big house and I didn't see any cards or mr. D at the table like usual.

"sit," Chiron invited us to the table. Percy and I sat hand in hand beside each other. Chiron looked at us holding hands and we immediately let go. Percy and I both blushed. Chiron sat across from us folding his arms.

"this, again, is completely classified stuff so not a word," Chiron whispered, "do you know why mr. D is gone?"

"I haven't heard anything sir. Hasn't it been two weeks now?" Percy inquired.

"2 weeks?" I said, "but we saw him yesterday when I arrived? Didn't we?"

"uh, Kathy, you have been here for 2 weeks. He disappeared the day after you arrived," Percy said.

"Percy, Kathrine is a goddess. 2 weeks for her feels like 2 days," Chiron said calmly.

"oh my gods I have been hear for almost 2 week?" I said. How the hell could I have not remembered so much of it?

"yes you have," Chiron said. I just realized I am even more of a loner than I thought I was.

"it is very worrisome that mr. D has been gone for so long and I think I know now why. Kathrine, did you know that Artemis is a virgin goddess?" Chiron said sternly.

"yes," I agreed blankly, not thinking about the question.

"then Artemis being a virgin goddess that means that she has broken her own beliefs. She has screwed up Greek legend forever! That is why Dionysus is gone. its because the gods are starting another war!" Chiron yelped.

"all because of the influence and curiosity of life?" I said.

"yes, because of the way of the gods is now corrupt. The gods are teaming up again. Zeus has gone in a rage mode and is recruiting fellow gods to fight with him. On Zeus's side is Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera, Ares, Hephaestus, and Apollo. Hades is standing up for Artemis since he feels it's his responsibility to be there for your mother. On Hades side is Athena, Hermes, Artemis of course, Demeter, and Dionysus. I didn't want to tell the whole camp because I didn't want the demigods siding. They already have enough trouble in their lives. Also I have received information from a spy that Zeus has a bounty hunter looking for you to hunt you down and kill you on the spot," Chiron said. A shiver went down my spine. Percy grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I thought to him I'll be ok. He looked at me with full concern. I thought to him I wont go down without a fight.

"so I am the one who is the problem," I said.

"in Zeus's eyes you are the biggest threat to Olympus. He is afraid you will over run it for some reason," Chiron said. I took out my note book that I always carry with me and set on the table, along with the pen.

"what is this?" he said.

"a gift from hades and Artemis," I said opening the book to an empty page, "when I write in it with a name of a person at the beginning it will be sent to that person. Here is an example." I wrote in the book

Dear Chiron,

We are sitting across the table from eachother.

Then as soon as I lifted my pen from the black page a message started to shimmer in front of him. It read my message I wrote. I closed the note book again.

"just thought you should know about this," I said.

"ok then. You two may go back to whatever you were doing and now I must think," he said shooing us away.

Percy and I walk out of the big house holding hands. I could just imagine Chiron smerking at us right now. When we reached the strawberry fields stopped me. "let's walk through the fields for a bit." I nodded as he pulled me into the fields. It smelled so good I just wanted to drop and start picking them. Percy held both my hands as he dragged me farther into the fields of strawberries. The smell was so overpowering I just wanted to, to, to- I fell into his arms. He held my back as I went limp. He started to dip me and I pulled him forward for a kiss. It was soft but passionate. As we went deeper and deeper into the kiss we seemed to be descending to the ground. All I could think and smell now was strawberries and the fresh breeze of ocean. Percy had the scent of sea mist in his hair. It was so heavenly. We now payed in the field and he layed gently on the top of my chest. I sucked on his lip until I couldn't breath any more. Once he released he rested himself beside me. I nuzzled my head up on his shoulder.

"and to think your a goddess," he sighed to himself.

"and if we die tomorrow will you be happy?" I asked him. He sighed looking up at the blues skies.

"maybe," he said.

"maybe?" I mumbled.

"only a maybe because we haven't banged yet," he teased. I shoved him playfully.

"well I would be," I said getting on top of him.

"cause you know what baby," I cooed, "I would looooove to get this shirt of you." I kissed him hard and viciously. He started to pull his shirt up I held it at his waist level.

"you have one?" I asked him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. He pulled the little square out of his pocket.

"ok then if you must. Please be easy on me though, this is my fort time," I said kissing him again.

"should we go back to your cabin?" I wondered. Percy smiled and said,

"na, here is fine."


	7. Missing In Action

We both agreed to never tell anyone because I am a goddess. Well, it was really nice. After we had gone down to the shore and Percy told me we should take a swim. I agreed and I almost forgot that he was the son of Poseidon so he didn't get wet and he made it so I didn't get wet eather. I really love Percy. His smile, his green eyes, his hair. But then it made me think about when I had written Kathrine + Percy in a heart and how Artemis told me not to mess around. I all ready had. I wondered if she knew. It was also just after we had talked about how the gods have sided with a team and how Poseidon was on the opposite team of my mother's and father's. I just hoped nothing would tare us appart. I let go of his hand while we were under water and an immediate rush of cold and wet surged across my skin. If felt so refreshing. I swam to the surface and Percy followed after me. When I reached the top I inhailed the air. I didn't realize how suffocated I felt. Percy came up beside me.

"why did you let go?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"for fun, like anything else I do," I said starting to swim back to the shore. As I got onto the sandy land I felt something tugging at my toes as they left the water. I looked back to see nothing, except of corse Percy who was swimming after me. When Percy came upon the shore he was suddenly pulled back from sand. He reached his hand out to me but he was being pulled back too fast. Our fingers brushed before he was swept away by the tide. I could see him struggling to control the water but nothing was working. I surged towards the ocean but Percy yelled out,

"DON'T TOUCH THE WATER!"

I stopped myself, my feet at waters edge. I watched in horror as he was being consumed by his own life force. The waves crashed on him, carrying him farther and farther out to sea. Then he was gone. I sprinted back to the big house but when I burst though the doors no one was there. I then raced for the cabins where I saw an unusually big crowd of people. I reached the cabins and pushed thought the crowds to where is saw chiron standing in the middle. A camper layed at chirons feet, cuts on her arms that were bleeding severally. An Apollo kid was tending to the wounds but it didn't look to be helping much. I then realized who this camper was. It was Piper. I fell to my knees.

"is she ok?" I said wearily even though we all knew the answer.

"its hard to say, she is losing blood really fast though," the camper who was tending the wounds replied. I examined the cuts. They were right from the wrists to the sholder. Then I noticed a bloody spot on the orange camp halfblood shirt. It had a hole where the blood was. An arrow shot. The arrow layed beside Piper with the tip full of blood. I picked it up timidly. The arrow had silver feathers and looked exactly like the ones that I had. I dropped it quickly and stood. Chiron looked down at me, he was in centaur form.

"do you know who did this?" he asked me suspiciously. I looked him straight in the eye with confidence. He glanced at the silver feathered arrow and back to me.

"you know the truth," I said.

"do I?" he inquired. I kept starring at him.

"oh and before I forget, Percy was eaten by the sea just now," I told him and pushed my way out of the crime scene. I stomped off back to my cabin. I still can't believe no one has noticed I have been staying in the cabin of Artemis. I was about to open the door and slam it shut when I heard a voice say,

"what happened." I turned to see Annabeth. She was standing right behind me and had followed me back to the cabin.

"nothing," I said and turned to open the doors but Annabeth interrupted,

"it's not nothing, Piper is dying." I turned around to face her again. Could I tell her? Could I trust her?

"come in," I said walking into my cabin. Annabeth cautiously stepped into the cabin and was pleasantly surprised by the soft, green, grassy, carpet.

"we need to talk," I said sternly. She sat on the carpet cross legged with me and I told her about how there is another war between the gods because of the new goddess made from a goddess who is supposed to be a virgin and how the gods were making teams like in capture the flag and how there is a bounty hunter coming to kill the goddess.

"I'm scared that the campers are going to side with their parents if the news gets around," I said.

"then how do you know?" Annabeth questioned. I thought rapidly then replied,

"it's complicated." that wasn't the smartest thing to say cause that brings up more questions.

"complicated? That isnt what I asked. I asked how do you know this information," Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry but I just can't tell you. It is really complicated," I pleaded.

"ok then... So what happened to Piper?"

"I honestly don't know how one of my arrows got stuck in her. Don't blame me, it was a set up."

"I'm not going to blame anyone before I have proper proof. We need to figure this out together."

Wow, Annabeth is working with me, agreeing to physically and mentally put our knowledge into a subject as one. Cool.

"ok where do we start?" I asked.

"at the beginning. Who was connected with Piper resently?"

"her and I had been hanging out a bit."

"ok, and who else? Jason of corse, they are dating. I have."

"percy has."

"ya and- wait. Where is Percy?"


	8. Hugs of Evil

I had completely forgot about Percy! I hope he hasn't died or even worse...

"he got sucked up by the sea," I said.

"what? That isn't possible," Annabeth said obviously not believing a word I said.

"that's what I thought. I think it was Poseidon. He isn't on my Mom's side of the fight and if my son was hanging around the enemy I would try to get him away too."

"we need to find him!" Annabeth blurted out. She bit her lip after she realized what she said. I new she still had feelings for him. I felt so bad.

"well what are we supposed to do? Search the 7 seas!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait, I guess," she said sheepishly. We were both starting to get tense and nervous so I said,

"let's go do something for the last period of the day, to loosen up a bit."

"ok, sure," she replied and we left my cabin. She still hadn't asked why I was in the Artemis cabin. Then I realized I had jinxed it just now.

"why are you staying at the Artemis cabin," she asked me as we walked to the forest. Damn it. Was I supposed to tell her the truth? She has really lightened up to me and she is acting kinda nice but is she trust worthy. I was deep in thought when she said,

"you don't have to tell me, I under stand," crap, she is guilt tripping me. Now I feel double bad for her. I can't keep it a secret forever anyway. YOLO, right?

"don't tell anyone, but, I'm the goddess," I confessed. She just looked at me, examining me from top to bottom. She put her hands on her hips and said,

"ya, I guess that works."

"you can't tell anyone ok? If this gets spilled, I'm gonna get killed," I rhymed.

"how does your powers work?" she asked. I could just see the gears working in her head.

"if I think about it I can influence someone to do something. Not forced but make them think it's a good idea," I explained. I concentrated on Annabeth laying on the ground randomly. A few seconds later I see her sit down and lay back.

"see? That is how it works," I said. She got up and brushed herself off.

"ok that's kinda freaky. I don't have a clue why I did that, but now I know why. It's cause you told me to," Annabeth said. Then Anthony appeared of no where.

"hey babe, wanna come to target practice with me?" he asked hugging Annabeth from behind. Did he hear that? Does he know now? When he looked at me he had this slight glare. You couldn't tell if you looked at him giving the look but if he gave you it you could tell. I couldn't tell if it was a 'hi there' or I'm 'watching you' look. He reached around to her waist where her dagger hung.

"I'll come. You want to join?" Annabeth asked me. Then I saw him reach for the handle of the dagger. He wrapped his fingers around the leather and pulled it out slightly. Oh gods, it's Anthony! I started to put 2 and 2 together. The killer was a good archer, and who was near my arrows last? Anthony. He must have slipped one into his set while I wasnt looking at practice. He saw I was catching on to his plans. I thought to him 'let go of the dagger. Let go of Annabeth'. He studdered for a second loosening his grip on the handle, debating wether or not to kill, then he threw the dagger at me. It was almost slow motion, how everything happened. I was stunned and the dagger flew at me. I tried to jump out of the way but my feet weren't moving. The blade hit me right in the stomach. I couldn't move. My body got really warm and I looked down to see the blade sticking out of me gut. Golden blood started to flow from the wound as I ripped put the blade. Suddenly I saw sucked down into the round and my vision went black.


	9. Hell house

As I got sucked into the ground as fast as Percy into the sea, I started to feel queasy. My hair was flying all ofer the place and I couldn't open my eyes. I stuck my hands out to the walls of dirt surrounding me to try and slow my movement but dirt just crumbled in my hand. I focused on moving the dirt under my feet but every time dirt formed a platform I would bust right through it. Soil was flying in my face and some got into my mouth. I think I swallowed some...

SLAM!

I hit hard rock. Even though every bone in my body should have been broken I was able to get up and stand on two feet. I looked around me. I seemed to be in a throne room. The floor was marble, I think, and there was a thrown made out of bones. In that thrown sat a man. I new who he was immediately. I have never seen his face before but I new who he was.

"Father," I squeaked. He nodded.

"come forward," he commanded in a booming voice. There was a throne beside him. In it sat a lady in a silver dress. Her hair was in a long dark brown braid and she was kinda short. I walked towards them. Instinctively I bowed.

"you died my dear," Hades said. I remembered I still had the knife impaired in my stomach. It started to hurt when I thought about it. Hades started to crack a smile. Then he started to burst out in laughter. I don't understand. What is so funny? When he finally got control of himself he said in a calmer voice,

"you can't die by a simple dagger though your belly. Remember your a goddess?" oh ya, forgot. I simply pulled the dagger out and threw it in the fire pit where I saw a soul start to eat it. I was still bleeding but this was one of my realms. My wound quickly started to mend itself.

"may I ask, why did you summon me?" I said as formally as possible.

"well you know who the killer is?" Artemis said.

"yes," I responded.

"then you know you aren't safe around that area. You can't go back," she said. I can't go back? But my life is there now. Where will I go?

"I abandoned my home in Canada, I can't go back to camp, and I have no place to stay. What will I do? I am a wanted person so every monster will be after me and every god that is not helping us. Will I just stay in the underworld forever?" I asked. I sounded very impatient and I bowed my head in respect.

"there is one other option that will make everything go back to normal," Artemis said standing up from the throne, "all the mistakes I have made. I broke the tradition, my roll has been condemned. Even you Hades have officially screwed up too." Hades held his hands up in the air.

"babe, it was your idea. Anyways, Persephone has been a bitch lately," Hades said. Oh ya, Hades is married to Persephone. My parents have screwed up so bad it's not even funny.

"so what is the option?" I asked.

"to turn back time and make it so this never happened," Artemis said. That was so straight forward it startled me. My eyes started to go blurry from the tears starting to swell in my eyes.

"yes, it must've so you never had existed," Hades said darkly. Tears rolled down my face. My life was just starting to get good. I had a loving boyfriend, caring friends, and a real home. Soon it will never have existed. I whiped my tears off my cheek.

"If it is to prevent a war and I am the only thing standing in the way for a peaceful world, I will die," I said as bravely as I could, though the words were hard to push out. Artemis came to hug me.

"You were the best acsident that ever happened," she whispered in my ear. That was very good of a god to say. She put her pride on the shelf for a second to do the right thing. When she let go her hand slipped out of my jean pocket.

"we will send you back to your cabin and you will find the ingredients for the time spell. You must remember that you are to work undercover," Hades said as the scenery around me started to disintegrate, "if you need help just write to us." and with those last words I was back in the Artemis cabin. On my table in the corner was a piece of parchment paper. On it was a recipe for a time reversing spell. My hand brushed my pocket. I felt something hard in it. I pulled it out and I found a ball with a note attached to it with tape. I set the ball down and read the note.

'I managed to rescue him before his father destroyed him, love mother.' I examined the ball. It was filled with water and when I looked closely I could see a person swimming around. The person knocked against the glass ball. They had black hair and an orange shirt. It was Percy!


	10. Pegasus feather

I smashed the ball on the ground and the glass and water flew everywhere. Percy started to expands til he was his regular hight. He was very pale and layed on the floor of my cabin breathing heavy. I hugged him gently.

"oh my gods your alive! I was so worried," I said hugging him and kissing him all over. He shivered.

"Kathrine," he gasped, "we are in a lot of danger."

"I know, I got the full story. I know who the murderer is," I said. Percy blinked.

"it's Anthony," I told him. Right away his face started to go red.

"I new it, he was bad news the moment he stepped foot in this camp," Percy said angrily.

"he took Annabeth's knife and punctured me in the gut," I said.

"oh my gods are you ok?" Percy said lifting up my shirt to see the damage.

"I'm fine now. I'm a goddess, I heal fast," I said pulling down my shirt.

"anyways what happened to you?" Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

"my father pulled me down to his castle in the sea. He told me I couldn't see you anymore and said to side with him. He said I had committed a crime. Of course I didn't listen to him and said I was going to support you and until you make a difference. He warned to kill me and started to take away my power to breath under water. I was about to die when I was sucked into the earth. I was half unconscious the whole time but the parts I remember are vague. I remember breathing air, then shrinking, then busting on the floor of your cabin," he recalled, "what have you been doing lately?"

"I've been..." I started but I couldn't finish. I can't tell him I'm gonna die and he will never have known me. It would break his heart as it has all ready broken mine.

"I've been talking with my parents. They told me to get this stuff for a spell but never told me what it was for," I lied. I took the parchment paper from the table and took a look at it before handing it to Percy, making sure the name of the spell wasn't on it. He looked at the items and said,

"Pegasus feather, that one is easy. We have Pegasus stables so we can go get one right now."

"wait! This is an undercover mission because there is an assassin out there waiting for me to come out. If I go out of there I am doomed," I said.

"ok I will go get it," Percy said heading for the door.

"don't mention me in anyway," I said and kissed him before he left.

Percy's POV:

I walked out of the ate is cabin and went for the stables. I hope Annabeth is ok. It sounded like she was there when Kathrine got stabbed. As I was walking to the stables I saw Leo and Frank trying to comfort Jason.

"what happened?" I asked them.

"don't you know? Piper was murdered. We think it was kathrine," Leo said.

"really? I wasn't hear for that. I am so sorry Jason. But I know it wasn't kathrine cause she's a-" I stopped myself before I let the secret slip, "-a really nice person." fewf! That was a close one.

"I would keep an eye put for here though, she is really mysterious," Frank added. I bit my tongue before I could say another word and left back on my track to the stables. I cant believe Piper is dead! She was such a great friend to all of us. As I was about to reach the stables Chiron stopped me.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" he asked.

"sorry Chiron I have important business to attend to," I said rushing my words and walked around him. I got to blackjack and he winnied in joy.

'it's great to see you Percy! How's life?' he asked me though thought.

"sorry blackjack," I said and plucked a feather from his wing. He neighed in protest.

'not cool man!' he said in a pissed off horse tone. I left before he could get any madder and got back to the artemis cabin without being stopped. The strange thing is I didn't see Annabeth anywhere. I hope she is ok.

Kathrine POV:

I saw Percy came through the door and I glanced up from reading the spell ingredients. He handed me the black feather and I placed it on the little corner table.

"thanks for all the help," I said to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and we started to softly make out. 'kathrine!' a voice said in my head that was not mine. I screamed and pushed Percy back. 'kathrine, I know where you are. I know what you are doing.' the voice said. I dropped to the ground holding my head.

"kathrine!" Percy said and kneeled beside me. My vision blurred and I heard the voice again repeating my name. I was completely mortified. I covered my ears but it didn't work. Then I tried replying to the voice, 'who are you?' the voice laughed evilly. 'you'll know soon cause I'm right outside your door!' suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"hold me Percy," I whimpered. Percy held me tight for he was also scared now. We huddled in the middle of the room and the knocking continued.

"who is it?" percy asked. I thought to the person behind the door, 'tell the truth' using my mind reading influencing.

"Anthony," the voice behind the door said. In my head the voice said, 'I'm coming for you!' I thought to him, 'not if I come for you first!' I took Percy's pen and uncapped it. I charged for the door and swung it open to see Anthony standing there with a sword in his hand. I stabbed the first thing I was and that was Anthony. The blade went straight through his rib cage and he disintegrated into a puff of golden flecks. I then realized what Anthony was. Percy just stared at the spectical and then said,

"Anthony is a monster!"

"no, he is a god," I corrected.

"of who?"

"well he is good at archery, like me, but he is made of bright golden specks," I said.

"Apollo?" Percy guessed.

"bingo," I said, "but not just Apollo if he is a god. Any idea?" they both thought hard and heavy before Percy said,

"Annabeth would never like a guy like that, I knew it wasn't right."

"so Annabeth was under a spell while loving Anthony," I said.

"Aphrodite," Percy said.

"of corse!"

"wait, what?" Percy said confused, "that means Apollo and Aphrodite got down to make you an equal to kill you?"

Wait, rewind and pause. Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus and she is siding with Zeus, but she broke the law herself. Wtf?

"he is not my equal, my dad is one of the big three," I said, maybe a bit too arrogantly.

"meh, he could have some super awesome power that you can't defeat," Percy said.

"but I can make him think anything I want and have a huge influence. So much it could make him think it's his gut feel and impulse," I said. I felt a surge of electricity run through me. Just to prove my point further I made Percy think, 'let me wear your bra'. Moments later Percy blurted out quite loudly,

"let me wear your bra." I burst out in laughter. Percy, then realizing what he said, blushed.

"I really wouldn't mind if I did, if I had to of corse," he said cheekily. Nice recovery Percy, nice.

"wow, that's wonderful. I am so glad I know that now," I said through giggles, " I was just messing with you. An example of my magnificence." ok now I am sounding like my father - like any god for that matter. My ego is starting to kick I now.

"I under stand now what you are talking about," Percy said, "I really felt like saying that was absolutely nessesary."

"I know," I said now looking back to the spell paper, "anyway, we need to work quickly and undercover. This spell must be completed ASAP. The next ingredient is..."

Sorry, I got tired and decided to stop here. Don't get mad please! :)


	11. Small talk While Sleeping

"extra virgin olive oil," what the hell? That is so easy to find! Then I read the next words, "made from the olives off of the tree in Athens, given by Athena herself."

Shit.

How are we supposed to go all the way to Athens for olive oil?

"what kind of spell is this?" Percy said in outrage, "how are we supposed to get this stuff? It's on the other side of the world, and how are we going to do that without getting killed?"

I shrugged.

"didn't you do that once, go to Greece?" I asked him.

"ya but it took me around a month to get there. Not to mention the titans and monster constantly distracting us. With you it would be worse cause gods will be after you," Percy recalled. I thought for a moment. Well, for sure, there was no way we were going to Athens, so how could we get that stuff?

"for now, let's side step this ingredient and go to the next one," I said looking back at the parchment.

"a hair from the child of Hypnos," I read out loud.

"that's simple," Percy said.

"that's what scares me. There must be a catch," I said. Then I saw beneath the sentence in the most itsy-bitsy writing, "when they are sleeping."

Of corse, they make it as difficult as possible. I told Percy and he volley tired himself to do it.

"Babe, you wouldn't survive the urge to sleep while in the cabin. I never sleep and I can influence my self to stay awake," I said kissing him on the lips, "in the mean time you can look for the next item."

"that is the last item," he said.

"oh, then if you don't mind, could you prepaid the items for the spell?" I said.

"sure," he said taking the paper from me.

"see ya soon," I said. Just as I was about to walk out of my cabin Percy pulled pulled me back from the open door. He shut it quickly and quietly.

"you can just walk out into the open like that!" he said. Oops. It kinda slipped my mind for a second. Percy handed me my note book.

"ask for a cloak," he said shoving the book into my hands. I sat cross legged on the grassy carpet and opened my book. I uncapped the silver pen and wrote to my parents, "I know it's a lot to ask, but can I have a cloak?"

A few seconds passed and nothing was written back. I started to get scared. Then a single word appeared on the page.

I.

My spit got stuck in my throat. I knew something was wrong. Then another word appeared.

Can't.

I started to hyperventilate. Even the writing was spiked and messy. Percy came over and sat beside me.

"what's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"I don't know," I squeaked. Another distressed word shined on the midnight paper.

Now.

Then a silver cloak formed on my lap. It had a black, glossy rose was on the collar. A note was attached to the hood. It also had distressed writing.

"my love, you need to fix this soon. We knew you would need this," I read out loud to Percy and I. I wrote into my book, 'are you ok?'

No response.

I tried again. 'what is happening? Are you hurt?' Nothing again. I closed my note book and put on the cloak. I closed my eyes. 'Artemis,' I said though telepathy. No response. 'Hades,' I tried again. Nothing. I knew they were protecting me. If they were protecting me I had to protect them too. Right now the only way to do that was to finish this spell. This was my time to serve.

"be safe," Percy said hugging me. I gently pushed him off and walked to the door. I don't really know how a flashy cloak like this is going to help but I walked out of my cabin with my head hung low, my hood draped over my face. The sun was setting fast. I hustled over to the cabin of Hypnos. I couldn't believe no one even noticed me, even when I shoved though a crowd of Aphrodite kids gossiping. As soon as I approached the cabin I felt drowsy.

"you will stay awake," I murmured to myself. I started to feel more awake instantly. I walked thought the doors and entered the room. I saw all the fast asleep kids in their comfy, soft, fluffy, inviting beds...

"stay awake!" I said out loud to myself. Surprisingly no one awoke. I knelt down beside a girl with her hair long and everywhere on her pillow.

Well how smart am I. I have nothing to hold the hairs. I searched the inside of my cloak and found a pocket in the inside. Conveniently a silver cloth napkin was in there. I carefully plucked a few of her hairs and put them in the open napkin, folding it up after. As I put the napkin back in my cloak pocket my eyes fluttered shut. My breathing slowed. I felt myself fall forwards onto the fluffy as a cloud blankets. It was so relaxing...


End file.
